


What Dreams May Come

by BelleLorage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, SHAME IS FOR THE WEAK, Stony - Freeform, needed some stony love, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleLorage/pseuds/BelleLorage
Summary: It was funny, really. In his previous life, he had so many dreams... Now they all seemed to have been destiled into one.





	1. Chapter 1

He always dreamed of things he could never have.

When he was a boy, he had dreamed about his father. He dreamed how it would have been if he hadn't died. He dreamed about mom's smile at the end of the day when they both got home and not her exhaustion of her long hours at the hospital. He dreamed about his dad picking him up from school. He dreamed about all of them going to Coney Island together. He dreamed about his dad teaching him how to be a good man just like him.

When he was a teen, he dreamed of love. He dreamed that one of the nights Bucky dragged him to dances, there would be his love, waiting for him. He dreamed that, on his way to work, he would bump into them on the trolley. He dreamed that in school, they'd sit together and smile at each other. He lay his head on his mother's lap as she talked about her time with dad and dreamed that one day, he would tell such a happy tale to his own children.

He dreamed his mother never died. He dreamed that she was still with him. That in the morning, she would be up and singing in gaelic as she made coffee. He dreamed she was there at night, holding his hand.

He dreamed of Peggy, in the army. He dreamed in open french fields, of taking her dancing on those stars. He dreamed of her kind smiles. He dreamed of her beautiful body in his arms as they kissed. He dreamed about saying all the things he had left unsaid. He saw a ring on a Cartier shop in Reins. He dreamed about asking her to be his wife.

In the ice... he dreamed about be woken by the love of his life.

 

And now he had a dream. It was a recurring on that plagued him even in his waking hours. He tried not to think about it much, given the way his life was headed... but it wouldn't give way.

He loved Tony Stark.

He hadn't meant to. Tony sure as hell hadn't known how to respond to his feelings. But he loved Tony Stark and not even heartbreak after heartbreak made that love smaller or weaker.

He had loved Tony Stark, the soldier thought, since the moment their lips met. He would love Tony Stark, the soldier knew it as a fact, until the day he died.

And because of such a feeling, the dream wouldn't go away.

It got stronger now. More than ever. As they mended bridges past and rekindled their relationship. He wanted it in every story he heard about the subject. He needed it with every chance encounter on the street.

It would he lazy to say it was because Steve was an alpha... but he wanted it so much, it had to do at least a little bit with instinct.

How else would he be able to justify that primal need to _breed_ his omega? To actually be able to mark Tony and make him officially his? How could he explain that drive to _claim_ and _fill_ every time they ~~made love~~ had sex? Or the clench in his heart as he saw beautiful families on the street, so happy and at peace?

He ~~made love to~~ took Tony in all ways known to man before and after their fight and subsequent reconciliation. For hours on end, he had opened the omega's body with his cock again and again, pushing rivers of his seed into him with that sole dream in mind, going mad with the _need_ to see his beautiful mate heavy with his pups.

But to no avail.

Tony didn't want children. He had said so in passing and in jest many times in the past. He was uneasy with their friends rugrats even as he held them with the outmost care. He scoffed at the idea of being a parent. He took birth control pills and his heat suppressants dutifully and that was the end of that.

And Steve was ok with this. He was. At this point of his life, after all that had happened, he had never thought that anyone would ever truly love him. Let alone have a family.

But Tony loved him. He had said so himself. And they had a family. Even if the Avengers would always be more Tony's family than Steve's, it was his family and that was enough.

And yet...

Even though he was content... that dream still burned incandescent inside him. It tore at his soul as he held Clint and Coulson's daughter in his arms or as he walked both his dogs, Gypsy and Danger, in Central Park, where families picnicked happily.

He was so happy to be able to love and to be loved by Tony. It was a dream. He was so very happy with their found family of friends. It was like home.

But when he made love to his omega, he dreamed about a heat they would never share. He dreamed about how Tony's sweet scent would be washed away of the bitterness of oil and burns and become ripe and delicious. He dreamed about mounting the hero, about tasting his overflowing juices and opening his quivering pussy with his hungry mouth. He moaned as he could almost feel Tony orgasm over and over as his slick dripped heavily from Steve's chin as his mouth worked ecstasy into him over and over.

He dreamed of mounting the presenting omega. He dreamed about Tony's broken voice begging. Begging for his cock, for his seed... for his children. And Steve would pound into him, his cock finally breaching in that sacred womb and flooding it with his semen, planting the beginning of life inside that fertile soil.

He dreamed of Tony round and pregnant. About his changing, growing body. He dreamed about taking care of his omega like he had done after Iron Man's rehab. He dreamed of walking hand in hand with him in department stores and having witty discussions about baby names and clothes. He dreamed about growing pains and long massages. He dreamed about breast milk and drinking it from Tony's growing tits as they made love.

He took rut suppressants in mission but nothing more. The serum that made him Captain America made him a perfect alpha. It also made immune to alcohol, aging and long working suppressants.

So he had ruts regularly.

Like clockwork, they came every three months. Sometimes he shared them with Tony. Sometimes he had them alone. They always left him aching. They always left him feeling bad.

Mated couples had their cycles sync. It was nature's way of making sure that the couple was always breeding-able together. In society, it meant that the couple was in love. It was a common trope in story telling that everyone loved to believe and it was said that if that sync was broken, your partner was unfaithful to you.

Tony didn't have heats.

He took suppressants that blocked any trigger from a rut and so, even when he helped Steve out, he remained himself.

And it hurt the soldier more than he could possibly say. In the aftermath of a joined rut of theirs, Steve would fall into what he liked to call a seasonal depression. He would look at Tony's unmarked neck and pain, white and hot, would fill his heart. Omegas tended to cling to their alphas after a heat, for love and protection. But not Tony. Tony was independent and free and lovely.

Steve waited until he was asleep before he clung to the omega and take long, ragged breaths of his scent to know that his omega was still his.

Sometimes, he even preferred to have his ruts alone. He preferred it because then he could uncurl his tongue and let out all of those dreams out into the world with no fear of ruining what they had.

He fucked his own hand, locked away in his old room and bit white pillows as if they were Tony's slender, tanned neck. He growled and humped and panted as he said all the nasty, fantasies he had to the walls. His pregnant bitch. His beautiful whore. His Tony. He told the walls how much he loved him freely and with all the sap Tony teased him for. He buried his nose in the omega's clothes he managed to gather and rubbed himself raw thinking about the how that scent would change if Tony were pregnant. And when he did manage to fall asleep, he dreamed about Tony purring by his side, happy and loved and exhausted and sated, whispering again that he loved his alpha, that he couldn't wait to be pregnant.

And then, when the rut left and Tony came back, he clung to him again and again. He kissed him deeply and thoroughly and Tony seemed so happy that it made the loneliness go away. Tony smiled at him and it made it all ok.

What he didn't know was that Tony recorded him in his ruts. He didn't know the recordings came with sound too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's point of view.

He would've liked to have said that he had caught on immediately... But that would be a lie.

The thing was--

Ok, here's the thing: When he was a child, he had dreams. He had dreams that mommy and daddy wouldn't fight. He had dreams that dad would be proud of him. He had dreams about having a happy family. But the thing was... They were just dreams. 

Tony Stark did not do heats. Never. _Ever_. He had had one when he presented and that had been... too much. It wasn't that his dad had been disappointed in an omega son - though he was -, nor was it how lonely and miserable he had felt when it had come and Tony had been alone - though he had been, desperately so -, or that people tried to use his status against him -though they did, even now -; it was just-- Too much.

It had been too much. He had been... too much. He had been too open, too vulnerable, too needy, too mad, too uncontrolled, too sad, too lonely-- too. Much. The climb and the fall had taken too much from him and he couldn't do it again. He didn't want to do it again.

And even if he dreamed about it from time to time - _the press of an alpha's weight above him as he presented, the clamp of his pussy around a firm knot, the need, the drive, they couldn't stop; wouldn't stop, the brush of teeth on his neck and the low rumble of an alpha-- no, his alpha's voice against his skin_ -, it was actually fine. He didn't need it. He didn't need an alpha or anybody. It was _fine_.

As years passed by, there were a couple of things he decided he wouldn't do and were actually fine. He wouldn't take strange things offered to him by people that weren't from his pack, he wouldn't let just anyone in his pack, he wouldn't let being an omega hold him back, he wouldn't be tied down, he wouldn't be his father, he wouldn't have heats and he wouldn't have children. It was his life and those were his personal rules.

And even if he dreamed about it from time to time - _the arms of a mate around his middle, the swell of his belly as life grew in his womb, a growing pack that he could love and keep safe, a nest, a baby-- no, his baby in his arms, warm and soft and alive_ \- He didn't need them. Not really. He was _**fine**_.

But the thing was--

The thing was... He had a pack now. Without him noticing it, he had a family now. It wasn't one he would've dreamed up all by himself but, God! It was so good it almost hurt sometimes!

He had thought that maybe just Rhodey and Pepper would be his pack and he was content. Then Natasha came along and with her cunning smile and her mysterious ways, she wormed a way into his metal heart. She made a chink in his armor and Fury and Agent exploited it, bust it right open for the rest. His armor was in shambles after them. Then Bruce came along and then Thor and Clint and he never had a chance to say no.

And then Steve came in like a sledgehammer. And then-- it was gone. Tony was a goner. Everything he thought he could never have because of his rules was right there. He had a pack; a real family he could love, and provide and protect. He had a _mate_ ; an _alpha_. A boyfriend that loved him and fought beside him; that held him close at night and rutted into him on nights of fiery passion with all the passion and need Tony had yearned for in his lone youth. It was more than fine. It was great!

It was so much more than he could've hoped or dreamed! He never noticed that there could've been more...

He hadn't noticed it.

J.A.R.V.I.S had been the one to point it out. Tony kept a monitor on all of his pack. It was a little creepy, he admitted it but the moment one of them was in distress and/or kidnapped, then everyone would thank him. But alas, he had been working away when J pointed out that Steve's endorphin levels had been consistently showing up lower and lower after his ruts.

That gave Tony pause.

It didn't make any sense. It would make sense if Steve was single and alone but he was Tony's and the billionaire was more than willing to take care of his super soldier. Was something wrong with Steve? Was he unhappy?

The cold hand of worry and doubt began creeping up his chest as the inventor left the gauntlet he had been working on and asked J.A.R.V.I.S to monitor Steve more closely for the next three months and bring up every surveillance he had on his beloved.

 ** _That_** was when he noticed.

And all the dreams he had since had dwindled down to one. A very important one. It was just within his reach, just like the pack; just like the mate; just like the happiness...

But how in the **_hell_** was Tony going to get it?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You beautiful people made me do it. You made me do it and I love you for it.  
> Stick around for the next chapters of our saga of tease and here's a small spoiler: Porn is coming. Yay!

**Author's Note:**

> So, after the horribleness of Marvel, I needed something good. Unbetaed and written on my phone. Any mistakes, please, point them out and hey, there stranger. Thanks for stopping by ~<3


End file.
